Drunken Texts
by ruiiko
Summary: They say drunk texts are really just sober thoughts. Or, in Meiko's case, they really are just drunk texts, with a side of playfullness.


**So, this was meant to be more yuri-ish, but instead just kinda came out in a friendly way, despite Meiko's flirting. Idk, i guess, if you want you can put on the yuri goggles? xD I can just imagine Meiko getting wasted and sending out drunk texts, and then Luka gets them... now just imagine if Luka and Meiko were together in this one lol. Anyways, my friend posted a bunch of weird pick up lines in one of our fb groups so I decided to incorporate them in this to make it even more funnier.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Meiko slugged her way through the halls, until she made it to her bedroom, falling into the bed sheets. The brunette let out a laugh, as she curled her knees against her stomache, tucking her hands underneath them. Her vision was blurry, her head was pounding, and she felt the need to throw up.<p>

She was drunk.

The brunette rolled onto her side, she felt tired. Oh so tired. But it was the kind of tired where even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The effect of the alchohol was taking it's toll on her, and after a few bottles, she could feel it flowing through her veins. She was tired, exhausted, and felt horribly sick, but she was also wide awake.

During these times, either Kaito or anyone else would come to check on her. It was a possibility she had woken up the others in the vocaloid residence-she had came home late, tripping over her own feet, knocking things down in the process of getting up to her room. _Thank __**god **_she did... if she hadn't, there was a chance she'd still be wandering the halls, tripping while drool spilled from her lips, until she eventually fell over and crashed out for the night.

Yes, in times like these, she'd usually have company.

But her oh-so-beloved Kaito was always so busy lately, always hanging out with Miku. Meiko sighed slightly, as a pout came to her lips. "Why won't he spend time with meee anymooore?" She slurred with a fake snivel. Not that it was his fault, she was sure... he just had alot to do. Both he _and _Miku did, appearently. So much so, that he couldn't care for her anymore.

She shook her head. "Fuck 'em."

That's okay.

She didn't need him.

She could _easily _hold her own.

Perhaps not while being intoxicated, but any other time-she was fine.

Still, in times like these, there did come the feeling of loneliness. And it would be _nice _to spend time with someone, or have someone take care of her... even just talking to her, right now, would be wonderful.

Meiko sat up-something she immediatly regretted, feeling the pain rush to her head, and she gasped. She leaned over her bed to her phone that laid on the dressed, and pulled it close to her face, before she collapsed back onto the bed again.

Her blurred vision scanned through her phone, as her shaky fingers tapped on the 'contact' option, and she began to scroll, having to squint her eyes to see better.

She tapped on a contact, just anyone at random. She couldn't tell at first who she was texting, as she wrote out:

_'you know, u have rlly nice eyes ;)' _

and sent it.

She chucked the phone to her right, and held onto her stomache as she tried to fight back the laughter. She may have been drunk, but she was in a right enough mind to know what she was typing out... somewhat. She knew what she had written out was suppose to be flirty, but right now, she didn't care.

She was drunk, and lonely.

This was just for shits and giggles.

No, she still didn't even recognize who she was texting, even when they responded, and she noticed the pink little icon next to the text bubble in which read,

_'Aw, thank you, Meiko! You have nice eyes, too. :)'_

The brunette felt her cheeks lighten up, and a smile came to her face. Hey, atleast this mysterious person was actually texting her back! Most of her friends just ignored her drunken texts, if she sent any out at any time.

_'I mmean, do u even realize just how prettyyy u are?' _Meiko texted back.

_'Feeling flattering tonight, huh? I appreciate though, I think you're really pretty too. Gorgeous, in fact.' _

She felt as if her cheeks were on fire! Such a sweetie, this one was...

_'Naah, I think you r the one who's the flatterer. U beautiful soul.'_

_'Okay, now you're just messing with me, aren't you. What's up?" _

Meiko frowned slightly. No, of course she wasn't trying to mess with her...

_'I'm not tho. I think ur really beautiful, and I'd love it if u came to cuddle.' _

Maybe that part was true, even just a little. She wasn't sure who she was texting, but maybe they liked cuddling! Meiko sure did... and it'd deffinately beat this drunken lonely feeling.

_':$ Are you being serious right now?'_

Meiko grinned even wider.

_'Yes.'_

She waited. Meiko waited for a while, in fact. A whole 5 minutes, without a responce! The girl frowned, what happend to the fast responces? Had she scared her off? Time to try again...

'_Pls respond...'_

Meiko squinted her eyes, to see a bubble with three dots appearing. Her mysterie texting partner was writing a responce.

_'I don't know, Meiko... something seems off about you. Is everything okay?'_

_'Can I not compliment beautiful women? jeeees' _Meiko texted back.

_'XD Meiko. You're drunk, aren't you?"_

Meiko scoffed. How did she figure it out so quickly? _'Nooo... maaaaybe... yes.'_

The brunette waited again. Another 5 minutes passed by, without any responces. Meiko sighed deeply, before she picked up her phone again. Fine... if she wasn't going to respond, Meiko would just have to get her attention someow!

_'Hey... we should play strip poker. u strip and i'll poke u.'_

If that didn't get her attention, she didn't know what would.

_'XD Yup. You're deffinately drunk. You should probably sleep that off.'_

_'Mary had a little lamb... I wanna touch yer boobies.' _

At this point Meiko was just making up things at random.

_':$ Meiko... stop."_

_'we r like hot chocolate and marshmellows... ur hot, and I wanna be on top of you." _Meiko texted back.

_'Meiko! That's so wrong...'_

_'I miss my teddy bear... hey can u sleep with me?'_

At this point Meiko was laughing so hard that tears were coming to her eyes, and her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. She stopped laughing long enough to let out a yawn, and glanced at her phone one last time. Her texting partner was typing something back, but the sleepiness was starting to kick in, until it was taking her over, and her eyelids felt heavier and heavier, and suddenly... all she could see was black, the buzzing in her ears slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the brunette's eyes fluttered open, everything was a blur. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and soon found that she was staring directly at the rays of sun spilling in through her curtains. She let out a groan, throwing her arms infront of her eyes to block her gaze.<p>

Her head hurt.

Immediatly she knew she was hung over, and felt dread come to her stomache, realising that she had probably did something really dumb the previous night. Her eyes scanned the room, having enough knowledge to know that if she sat up right away, her head would be even more in pain. Her eyes landed on her phone at her side, which light up every few moments.

She groaned again, catching a glimpse of messages from Kaito, asking if she was awake yet. _'Oh no...' _Meiko groaned, bring her hand up to her face to slap her forehead. What had she done last night? She probably texted him some really dumb ass shit... as if he wasn't already used to her drunken shenanagans, now he had to deal with her hangover the next morning too, assuming he wasn't busy with Miku.

With a sigh, Meiko picked up her phone, and her eyes widened as she noticed there were _atleast _20 or more so texts she missed.

She opened them up, and upon noticing, realised Kaito had only sent about two. Wondering if she was up yet, or if she was busy today.

The rest were from _Luka. _

Meiko's eyes widened even further, as it all came back to her.

"Oh god..." She mumbled to herself, as she scrolled through Luka's messages, in which ranged from embaressment to anger, and then even to worry.

She didn't dare look at the messages she sent. She already knew they were probably rude and crude.

Luka had a right to be embaressed.

Meiko didn't blame her.

All she could do now, was find her and apologize for upsetting her so much.

With a grunt, the brunette climbed out of bed. "I really shouldn't be texting when I'm drunk..." She made note to herself, as she prepared herself for the day ahead of her, before storming out of her room, until the halls and into the living space.

She found the pinkette.

She sat in her usual seat in the kitchen, drinking herbal tea and holding a book close to her. Across the table from her, young Yuki was drawing pictures of apples.

Meiko felt her cheeks heaten up, just watching her. She didn't even seem to notice her... until she coughed into her hand.

Luka looked up, and her smile faultered, her cheeks turning bright red. "Meiko..."

Meiko averted her gaze. "Hey, Luka..."

Yuki turned around. "Auntie Meiko!" She beamed, and Meiko smiled down to her, as she reached out to run her fingers through her short brown locks of hair.

"Yuki, sweetie, do you mind if me and Luka have some alone time?"

The young girl nodded, as she jumped up from her seat, and grabbed at Meiko's legs, wrapping her arms around them in a hug. Then she ran off.

Meiko laughed slightly, as she pulled out the chair Yuki sat in, to sit with Luka. "Cute kid, huh..."

Luke nodded. "Yeah..."

It was silent between them, the atmosphere awkward.

"Look, I just want to apologize-" Meiko started, but Luka held up her hand with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it, alright? You were drunk."

The brunette shrugged, as she scratched the back of her neck. "Still, I probably texted you some _reeeaaally _freaky stuff. I'm sorry if it offended you."

Luka covered her mouth with her hand, to hide her laughter. But she didn't look offened at all. She looked rather amused, actually. "Not _probably. _You _did. _And I was shocked at first-but I'm not mad at you."

Meiko raised a brow. "You're not?"

"I'm not!" Luka nodded. "No, some of them were actually kind of funny, after giving it some thought."

Meiko looked more confused than ever. "You weren't offened, then? I mean, when I'm drunk, I get kind out of control, so like, I had no idea what I was saying-I-I, I didn't even know I was texting _you _of all people!"

Luka was the one who looked slightly confused now. "Who did you think you were texting?"

"Kaito..." Meiko admitted, glancing away. "He's so used to all my drunken sloppiness... it just became a habit, I guess, to bewilder him with it all..." She tried explaining, which was true. She had grown accustom to him caring for her all the time when drunk, she assumed she'd get away with texting so many weird things. Well, not neccesarily get away with it, but... she knew Kaito wouldn't be offended or anything. Luka, might have been a different case.

"Even if my icon is, you know, of me? And most of my _pink _hair covers it?" Luka was laughing again.

Meiko felt her cheeks light up, and she shrugged. "Well, you know... you never know. He might have decided to get extensions and die his hair."

They both began to laugh.

When the laughing came to a cease, they both looked at eachother, with sincere smiles. Meiko extended her hand. "I'm sorry," She apologized again, and thought Luka would just shake on it, but instead, she pulled her in for a loose over the table hug.

"Don't worry about it," Luka chuckled.

"Though if I was the one taking care of you in place of Kaito, don't think you'd get off the hook so easily." The pinkette said playfully with a wink.


End file.
